wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Lopp
The Lopp are an intelligent race of intergalactic treasure hunters and traders from the planet Lagos. You may recognize them by their iconic look: that of 3 foot high rabbits. Description They can be found all over Nexus, usually where Eldan ruins or ancient treasures abound, given their obsession with "shinies" (their term for an object that glows in sunlight, very valuable in their culture). They work for either faction, both sides of the war capable of keeping them in shinies, with the Lopp having no interest in choosing loyalties. Biology Lopp appear to be 3 foot high rabbits in clothes and funny hats. Males have beige fur and often grow facial hair, females have reddish-pink fur and cannot grow facial hair. Shinies Lopp have a biological obsession with shinies, anything that glows in sunlight. Though it is usually valuable objects such as precious metals, they will also collect shards of glass and less valuable metals. They had evolved this obsession due to the abundance of colour-blind predators on their homeworld; decorating a Lopp warren's entrance with shinies would oftentimes render it completely invisible to hostiles. Durability and Physical Capabilities Thanks to the extremely high gravity of their homeworld, the Lopp are a huge bundle of muscle and speed in an extremely compact form. They hop very quickly, allowing them to clear large distances in a short amount of time, and prove a very difficult target for predators and would-be murderers alike. They are also more than capable of defending themselves with little more than spears. Their astounding speed and strength allows them to dance around enemies much larger that themselves, striking them down with deep, well placed stabs. Lopp also have stomachs of steel. They are capable of surviving on a high fat diet of fried foods dripping in oil for over a month with no ill effects; such a diet would have killed a regular human of several heart attacks within the first few days. Culture Chieftains All Lopp tribes are lead by Chieftains, either male or female. They are usually picked on the basis of competence and qualification, instead of lineage. They preside over all daily activities of the village, and are present for all special occassions such as weddings. Kurg Pack animals as powerful and large as the Lopp are small, Kurg are frequently used to transport the Lopp and their goods across great distances. These gigantic, docile beasts move shockingly fast for something that large, carrying huge amounts of goods and at least one Lopp on their back as if they were nothing. They are sacred animals to the Lopp, and are treated like family in a village. Shinequest A rite of adulthood for Lopp, a Shinequest used to involve proving the Shinequester a productive member of the community by bringing back resources or some heroic feat like killing a dangerous animal threatening the security of the village. These days, they involve the Shinequester finding and bringing back a shiny they deem shiny and impressive enough. The Stripping of the Shinies The Lopp version of funeral rites, a priest rifles through the deceased's wallets and belongings, looking for any shinies to be collected and distributed to the village before they are buried. It appears the Lopp do not believe in the concept of "taking it with you." Category:Species Category:Bestiary